A Savvy Halloween
Hello everyone. It’s me MuppetSpot with my tenth fanfiction. Lincoln was currently craving a Jack-O-Lantern. “Oh, hey there tonight is Halloween night,” Lincoln said to audience. “And I can not wait to go trick-or-treating tonight, where I’m going to show off my Ace Savvy costume.” “Talking to you again,” a voice asked. Lincoln screams and faints, whenever n he regains consciousness, he realizes it’s his little Goth sister, Lucy. “Oh hey Lucy.” “Hello Lincoln, I heard that you were going to be Ace Savvy,” Lucy said. “Let’s hope it doesn’t turn into last time you wore that costume.” Both she and Lincoln shuddered at the memory of the convention mishap. “Don’t worry Lucy, this time I bet nothing bad is going to happen this time,” Lincoln said calmly. “I have a plan this time; I haven’t used the bathroom at night and I haven’t worn the whole costume since then, I only have worn the victory undies from the costume.” “Oh good thinking,” Lucy said. “Anyway I have a book to read, can I read in your bedroom?” “Sure, Lucy,” Lincoln said. “I needed to go there anyway to get my costume ready.” The two siblings walked to Lincoln’s bedroom but, when they got there, Lincoln could feel something was missing. “Hey Lucy, do ever have the feeling that something is missing,” Lincoln asked. “Yes, I feel my soul is missing from my dark body,” Lucy replied. “Okay but, I meant something that’s physically missing not mentally,” Lincoln said. “Oh, never mind that answer,” Lucy said. Lincoln nodded, he decide to look around his bedroom from what he noticed everything was in its place from Bun-Bun, his models, his toys, posters, his comics, etc. When he checked noticed almost his whole Ace Savvy costume was missing except for the underwear. “Oh no,” Lincoln muttered to himself. “What’s wrong brother,” Lucy asked as she stopped reading from her book. “I can’t find my Ace Savvy costume except for the underwear,” Lincoln panicked. “Did you check the trunk,” Lucy replied. “Oh yeah,” Lincoln said reviled. “Thanks Lucy.” Lucy gave Lincoln thumbs up. Lincoln went under his bed to pull out the trunk and much to his dismay the Ace Savvy costume wasn’t in there. “Oh No,” Lincoln said to himself. “Let me guess your costume isn’t in there,” Lucy said. Lincoln nodded sadly. “Hmm, someone may have stolen your costume Lincoln,” Lucy said knowing how her sisters made fun of her brother and him wearing the costume. “You really think so,” Lincoln asked. Lucy nodded. “Then how do I know that you didn't steal it,” Lincoln asked. “I would have told you,” Lucy answered. “Also I want to repay you for you taking the fall for me.” “Oh sorry, Lucy,” Lincoln apologized. “It’s okay Lincoln,” Lucy said. “Well anyway I think we better start looking before the nightfall,” Lincoln said. Lucy nodded in agreement. The two siblings went out of Lincoln’s bedroom walked into Lori’s bedroom. “Oh Bobby Boo-Boo bear that’s literally the cutest,” Lori said to Bobby on phone until she noticed Lincoln and Lucy in her bedroom. “Hold on.” Lori put her phone on mute. ‘What do you want you twerps?” “Did you steal Lincoln’s Ace Savvy costume, Lori,” Lucy asked. “Yeah did you,” Lincoln added. “No,” Lori screamed. “And you two better get out of my room or I am going make you two into a double human pretzel.” Both Lucy and Lincoln ran out of Lori’s bedroom. “Well, Lori is out,” Lincoln panted. “Yeah, no kidding,” Lucy said to him. “But let’s ask the other sisters about the costume.” Lincoln nodded in agreement. The two siblings went on to ask Leni first. “Sorry, Linkie I haven’t seen your costume,” Leni said. Then Luna. “Sorry due and dudette I haven’t seen your costume nor I didn’t steal it,” Luna answered. Follow by Luan. “Me stealing clothes,” Luan said. “I wouldn’t beside, if I was lying then my pants would be on fire and that would scare the pants off me.” “And this is why I prefer to live with the smell of meatball subs and crusty athletic socks,” Lucy whispered to Lincoln. And finally Lynn. “Why would I want to steal your nerd costume,” Lynn screamed. “I wouldn’t steal if someone pay me.” Lynn then actually kicked Lincoln and Lucy out of her bedroom. “Well that does for older sisters Lincoln,” Lucy said to Lincoln. “Time to ask the younger sisters,” Lincoln said. First was Lola. “That costume is so ridiculous,” Lola answered. “I would be doing you a favor if I did steal.” Next was Lana. “Sorry I haven’t seen that costume ever since you clogged the toilet,” Lana answered. Then Lisa. “Why would I want to steal a fabric jumpsuit, a blue towel, and boots,” Lisa asked. “Gee, I thought it was ridiculous that I have a brother who still sleeps with a toy rabbit.” And finally Lily. “Poo-Poo,” Lily exclaimed “Uh why did we ask Lily, Lincoln,” Lucy asked. “Actually, I really don’t know,” Lincoln said sadly. After that little embarrassment, Lincoln and Lucy walked back to Lincoln’s bedroom. Lincoln lay down on his bed and groaned into a pillow. “I give it up, Lucy,” Lincoln groaned. “Lincoln, you never give, did you give up when you wanted the red undies,” Lucy said. “No,” Lincoln said. “Right and did you give up when you saved the frogs from getting dissected,” Lucy said. “No,” Lincoln said. “Right and did you give up trying to make amends for me and Lynn, to keep Lynn out of your room,” Lucy said. “No I didn’t,” Lincoln said gleefully. “Right, now even though you can’t find your costume, I know Lincoln Loud would never give up anything,” Lucy said “You’re right Lucy,” Lincoln exclaimed. “I have never given up and I don’t plan to, even though I can’t find my costume but, I won’t give up.” Lincoln leaped out of his bed but, he kicked his stuffed rabbit “Bun-Bun” out his bed. “Bun-Bun,” Lincoln screamed, he catches Bun-Bun into his hands. “Are you okay, do you have a little boo-boo?” While, Lincoln was babying Bun-Bun, Lucy notice there was a note where Bun-Bun sat. “Hey Lincoln, I think you need see this,” Lucy called out. Lincoln set Bun-Bun down on his pillow and walked towards Lucy, where he notices the note. “Hey, it’s a note, Lucy,” Lincoln said to her. “I know, do you want me to read it,” Lucy asked. “Sure,” Lincoln said. “Okay, If you want to know the whereabouts of your costume please meet me in the basement at 4:30,” Lucy read out loud from the note. “Hey Luce, it’s 4:28 looks like this person will be in the basement in 2 minutes, we better get down there,” Lincoln said. Lucy nodded in agreement, both siblings walked out of Lincoln’s bedroom and into the basement where they did some chatting of this mysterious person. “So do you have any theories of who you this person is, Lincoln,” Lucy asked. “I dunno Lucy,” Lincoln said. “Maybe Leni but, then again she doesn’t really lie that much.” “Maybe Lisa,” Lucy suggested. “But didn’t Lisa say lying was just waste of brainpower.” Suddenly, the basement door open, it was Luna. “Oh hey Luna,” Lincoln greeted his older sister; he then noticed a glum look on her face as she walked down the stairs. “What's wrong?” Luna sighs and leaned on the washer machine. “Hey Linc, it’s about your costume.” “What about my costume,” Lincoln asked. “Please, I’m going to tell you the story but, please don’t interrupt me while I tell it,” Luna explained. “Understood.” Lincoln nodded his head. “Good, it started on a sister meeting not too long ago, you Lincoln were at Clyde’s and Lucy was at a poetry meeting but, anyway the sisters were complaining about how much the costume was an embarrassment to them and how immature it was as well,” Luna told him and Lucy. “Anyway, all they wanted to destroy that costume, I came in trying to say that, you never would do this to us but, they didn’t listen. So anyway they were deciding how to get ruin that costume, some suggestions to burn it, others say that to throw it away but, then Lola suggested shrinking it which they all agreed on. Then it was time choosing the destroyer, they all choose me, because I was trying to defend. I told them no but, and then they bribe me. Suddenly, Lola said that she was going to post all my embarrassing photos onto the internet. So, I had to then.” Luna then pulled the costume from behind her back to show it to Lincoln but, he notice that there was underwear still on it. “Hey Luna, why are their underpants still on the costume,” Lincoln asked. “Well, I noticed when I shrank your costume, the under-trousers were not there,” Luna explained. “So the next morning, I ran down to the nearest clothing to buy a pair that was similar which I did and those are the ones on the costume.” “Uh, why didn’t just shrink down my victory undies?” Lincoln asked. “Two reasons, one I didn’t feel like ruining your favorite pair of drawers and two I respect your privacy and I didn’t want to dig around in your underwear drawer,” Luna answered. “Thanks Luna for telling me the truth, even though I am still mad that my costume is shrunk,” Lincoln said. “I understand why you did that, I have been under pressure before, though I wish I could be Ace Savvy still.” “Wait Lincoln, I have an idea,” Lucy said. “Though, I may need to get dad involved.” A few minutes, Lynn Sr. was in the basement listening to Luna’s story and Lucy’s plan and was surprised at both Luna’s story and Lucy’s plan but, he to oblige to the plans. Meanwhile, the sisters were in the living room just lying around when suddenly, Lynn Sr. came into the room with Luna who had a face of disappointment on her. “So, Luna told me that you guys made her shrink Lincoln’s costume,” Lynn Sr. said firmly. ‘Way to go Luna, after we bribe you and threaten you that we would put your embarrassing photos online,” Leni said. The other sisters’ face palmed at what she said. “Oops, I don’t think I was supposed say that.” ‘Well anyway you guys have two forms punishment you can go to bed early tonight or you can still go trick-or-treating but, can’t make fun of Lincoln’s and Lucy’s costumes,” Lynn Sr. said Lucy walked downstairs wearing Lincoln’s Ace Savvy costume; the sisters were trying to hold in their laughter. Then Lincoln walked downstairs only wear a blue cape, his victory undies, and a pair of black boots. “Do you guys like my costume, I am an invisible Ace Savvy, see,” Lincoln asked. The sisters were restraining their laughter they look like they were about to burst expect for Leni who confused. “Uh, does invisible mean being in your underwear,” she asked. “No Leni but anyway, what punishment did you guys chose,” Lynn Sr. asked. “The first,” the sisters announced, they all ran to their bedroom. “Oh, that was easy,” Lynn Sr. said. “Well anyway, you kids have fun tonight.” “Thanks, dad,” Lincoln greeted on his way out with Lucy and Luna. The three siblings had a fun time trick-or-treating throughout the night; when they got home Lucy decide to turn in for the night. Lincoln and Luna decided to stay up a little later do some talking with one another in Lincoln’s bedroom. “That was a kind thing you did for me,” Lincoln said still clad in his victory undies only. “Hey, no sweat but I am surprised that you were okay walking around in your under-trousers,” Luna said. “Eh, it’s okay but anyway I kind of want to get to sleep,” Lincoln said. “Do you want me to get to sleep with you,” Luna asked teasing the boy. “Luna, I’m mature,” Lincoln said. “So, I guess you don’t want Bun-Bun then if you are mature,” Luna said as she held his favorite toy. “I want Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said meekly. “Oh, okay,” Luna said as she gave him Bun-Bun. “Thanks Luna,” Lincoln said as he held Bun-Bun close to him. “Goodnight Linc,” Luna said. “Pleasant Dreams.” “Night Luna,” Lincoln said as he drifted off to sleep, cuddling with Bun-Bun to his side. Lincoln knew he had a great Halloween with Luna and Lucy. Category:Episodes